


my heart was colder when you'd gone

by twilightscribe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants someone to know that he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart was colder when you'd gone

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 304 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Haunt Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [ _as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For an anon and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

The blizzard hadn't exactly gone the way he'd hoped it would. He'd thought that, alright, maybe a little bit of frost would be good and a light dusting of snow – it would make the eggs all the more pretty and finding them all the more rewarding. Just... he'd overdone it.

Maybe it had been the excitement getting to him; the hope that swelled up so strongly inside of him. He just wanted _someone_ to notice him, say something, _anything_ , to him. That wasn't so much to ask for... was it?

Well, he didn't get that. After the screw up that was the blizzard, he didn't have the courage to face the Easter Bunny. He'd ended up finding an alley to hide in and trying to ignore the way his heart fell and the cold that sank in. He had never minded it before, but this cold that was taking hold of his insides was painful and wanted none of it.

After that, Jack took care to make sure that there was a never repeat of that year. He worked hard at it too. He kept as much of the snow and the cold at bay as he could, running to where there was no one to mind it when it became too much.

It hurt. It hurt so much but it was better than if he didn't. He'd run and run until he couldn't anymore, just to distract himself. There were always other things to do.

Sometimes he'd leave delicate patterns of frost on the windows, on the street, sketching out beautiful pictures in it. He knew they'd be gone by morning, but he still drew them.

He painted messages and words and hopes in the frost. Maybe it was silly, but it showed that he was there. That he existed.

And maybe, just maybe, Bunny would realize that too.

**FIN.**


End file.
